The present invention relates to a self-centering column assembly of a type which can be incorporated into a building structure for providing protection against damage from seismic events.
By way of background, during a seismic event, such as an earthquake, the ends of columns in buildings and bridges move laterally relative to each other with the beams to which they are connected. In the past, seismic protection for the purpose of damping and resisting such movement was effected by the use of diagonal braces, chevron braces and toggle linkages, each of which incorporated liquid damping devices. The foregoing prior types of seismic protective structures could not replace the columns of the structure, but were used in addition thereto. Also, when the prior types of seismic protection structures were located within the framework of the building, they interfered with the placement of windows in this portion of the building.